heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie-Ange Colbert/sheet
Skills Librarian: Marie-Ange, being the quiet, shy one, preferred to spend her time in her family library back in Lyons before being recruited to the Academy by Ms. Frost, and since her arrival to the school spends most of her free-time in the quiet sanctum of the library. She may not be the smartest of the Hellions by far, but she does love books, and has read many of them. Sometimes that's even helpful. But she also knows her way around a library, even a strange one, because in the end, most libraries are organized very similarly. Multi-Lingual: Besides her native French, Marie-Ange speaks fluent, vernacular English (albeit with a slight accent, and tending more towards U.K. slang than American), as well as being passable in Italian. Cultured: Ballroom dancing; speaking intelligently on art, music, and politics; even singing and playing the piano (albeit the latter not entirely well, just enough to be passable). Religious/Occult Knowledge: She was formerly a devout Catholic, though now she isn't so sure, with the manifestation of her powers. Since discovering she can tell the future (and sometimes the past) with her Tarot cards, she's spent a good deal of time researching the occult, specifically tarot and the art of divination. Powers and Abilities Precognition: Tarot is able to foresee the events of her's or other's futures with the combination of her powers and the use of her tarot cards. This is limited in many ways, and she'd be the first to tell others that the future is always changing-- and that often times, trying to prevent something foreseen almost always guarantees that it'll come to pass... self-fulfilling prophecies and the like. She does better looking into the future for generalities than specifics... not because it's any easier, but because much of her really doesn't want to know specifics. Postcognition: Tarot is also able to see past event with the combined use of her magic powers and her tarot cards. This is, strangely, far more difficult (despite that it probably should be easier, since the event already happened). Specials none Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Massachusetts Academy: As a student at the Academy, she has a private dorm room in a shared suite, and access to the various facilities there, including the kitchens and library. Hellfire Club: As her family are members in good standing of the Hellfire Club, she has access to the facilities of the Hellfire Clubs world-wide. She also has standing invitations to any social functions held on their grounds, and their extensive network of contacts in the event she needs them. Hellions: As a member of the Academy's 'gifted student program', Marie-Ange has full access to the private facilities, including a training center, rec room, and resources in the form of her teammates when needed. Personal Accounts/Trust Fund: Marie-Ange has a substantial trust fund that she can draw from that becomes entirely hers when she turns 25. She also has a personal bank account that her parents keep a very generous allowance in, provided that she doesn't abuse it; which she has yet to do. Tarot Cards: She has her grandmother's old set of tarot cards, which had great sentimental significance to her, as well as a newer set that were a gift to her from the Cuckoos in her freshman year-- the latter of which she uses more often, of late so that they 'get used to her'. Flaws and Drawbacks Crutch: Marie-Ange cannot use her postcognitive abilities and usually not her precognitive ones, either, without employing tarot cards. Her power training is mostly focused on trying to pull her away from using these, but so far it has been vastly unsuccessful. Mutant Abilities: What they are or will be is anyone's guess. Marie-Ange has the X-Gene, but her current abilities are magical in nature, not mutant. And since they did not manifest at puberty, it's possible that she's just a 'baseline' with an X-gene. ...or that her abilities will manifest at the worse possible time, whatever they are. The Sweet One: Marie-Ange runs with a team called the Hellions, if that's any indication of their personalities. They all have huge egos, they all think they are the best, and not a single one of them are genuinely kind or sweet. Except her. She has a soft heart, and hates that almost all her predictions are of trouble at best and death and destruction at worst. This makes her an easy target both from her teammates cruel barbs and from others outside her team as well. Memory Block: There was... an incident her freshman year. One that Headmistress Frost determined it was for the best that she didn't remember; so she wiped it. Of course, there are others who know about it-- Manuel de la Rocha, for one, and of course Ms. Frost... but also the Stepford Cuckoos, given their telepathic abilities. For now, The Cuckoos keep their silence on it, but that doesn't mean they don't know. And judge. Harshly. Naive: MArie-Ange grew up in a conservative, Catholic, very protective household. As such, she's somewhat unworldly in the matters of sex and sexuality-- and dating. And interpersonal relationships beyond the bonds of family and the other girls in the convent school she attended from elementary school onward. She's very inexperienced with dealing with boys at all, and has very little to go on for dealing with any in specific that she might like. Or dislike. Relationships Emma Frost: She knew Emma Frost before the woman showed up to convince her parents to have her attend school in the US. That fact frightens her; having seen her and knowing that someone was coming to take her away before it happened. Emma frightens her, but she is the headmistress, so Marie-Ange knows that she must listen to her, and she is at least not usually in trouble with the woman-- she's the well-behaved Hellion, after all, and so she causes Ms. Frost the least number of headaches. Julian Keller: He's everything a girl could want, right? Handsome, and brave, and kind, and... really really dreamy. And he's never cruel to her the way some of the other students can be-- he even defends her when Jenny is trying to cut her down... Quentin Quire: Quentin... is interesting. On the one hand, he's very... loud. Rude. Crass. Brutal, even. But he's actually not mean to Marie-Ange, so she forgives him some of his more interesting character flaws (she'd forgive them anyway, to be honest) because he even seems to go out of his way on occasion to be somewhat protective of her. ...though usually, that's when Sophie's around, and he's probably just trying to show off for her. Jennifer Stavros: The school's resident Queen Bee and mean girl, Marie has been sharing a suite with her since Marie's freshman year. Jenny has gone out of her way to make the younger girl's life miserable and continually re-establishes Tarot's 'place' in the social pecking order. Manuel de la Rocha: He makes her very uncomfortable. Her cards always tell her there's something not right about him, and that he's dangerous... but... he's a member of their team, so she tries to forget what the cards say. Besides, he's always so nice to her... The Cuckoos: Marie-Ange knows they are all quite different. Sophie is generally nice, but Phoebe and Esme are, in their own ways, as cruel as Jenny to her. Mindee and Celeste vary-- if Sophie's around, they'll play nice, but if not... they can vary between ignoring her to joining their other sisters. Laurie Collins: She may be one of the Xavier kids, but Marie-Ange and Laurie have become fairly friendly. They generally hold up the wall together at the cross-school social functions; and have even met up for coffee a time or two in Salem away from their classmates. Characters with Relationships Set Julian Keller: Marie is generally a sweet girl...sometimes Julian wonders if she's TOO sweet for the Massachusetts Academy, but that's not really his call. He's aware of her crush on him, but for once in his life has been hesitant to take advantage of an attractive girl's interest in him. This isn't out of any dislike for Marie-Ange or even a lack of attraction...it's more because Marie-Ange already gets a lot of crap from Jenny and some of the other "Queen Bs" of the Hellions (and even some of the guys), and he thinks pursuing any kind of relationship with her would probably make her a bigger target. So instead he settles for deflecting and defusing some of the rancor that gets directed her way and maintains a low-key friendship with her. Sure, he slips into flirt-mode fairly frequently, but generally he tries not to lead her on. Staff Notes Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Sheets